


Ice Cream Kisses

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sequel to: Listen To Your Heart. Read the previous fic to understand this story.





	Ice Cream Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

  
Author's notes: Warning! Unsafe Sex.  


* * *

Justin’s POV

 

We love living in New York. Brian and I have lived here together for 2 years. I can tell that Brian is disgustingly happy right now, because things are going so great.

 

I’m glad we are still together. As we sit on the floor of the kitchen in our new house, I fight a smile. Brian licks his lips slowly, as I bring the spoon of ice cream to his lips.

 

As he licks the ice cream off the spoon, some falls off the spoon and onto the side of his mouth. I lean over and quickly flick my tongue against his mouth, removing the ice cream.

 

Brian smirks at me, and I know what he’s thinking. However, I’m in control for now, and what I say goes. “You like that?” I taunt, already knowing the answer, but I want him to say it.

 

He nods, not saying anything. I decide to kick things up a notch. Placing some ice cream on the spoon, I lick it slowly from the spoon, knowing that I have Brian’s full attention now.

 

I place more ice cream on the spoon, and then bring it to his lips once again. The ice cream once more drips off of the spoon, and I lick the spot on his neck where it lands.

 

Moments later, I set the small container of ice cream down. Then I begin to unbutton Brian’s shirt. He has been home for only an hour tonight, and I already can’t wait to devour him.

 

After successfully taking off Brian’s shirt, I quickly toss it aside not caring where it lands. Returning to my earlier actions, I let my hand trail over his chest and down his stomach. 

 

When my hand reaches the waistband of his pants, I trail my hand lower. I slowly begin to stroke Brian’s cock through his pants, loving how turned on he’s getting now.

 

I just continue stroking his cock, loving the soft moans that are coming from his mouth. As Brian’s moans grow louder, my strokes get faster as his need intensifies. 

 

The next thing I know, his orgasm overtakes him, and his whole body shakes as wave after wave of pleasure washes over him. I bite my lip to keep from smirking. 

 

I haven’t even finished undressing him, and he’s already had an orgasm. Unable to help myself, I smirk anyway. Brian looks at me, his curiosity evident on his face.

 

As the last few waves of pleasure from his orgasm fade, he glares at me. “What are you smirking for?” Brian’s tone is sharp. He won’t like my answer, but I decide to answer anyway.

 

Trying not to laugh, I explain, “I haven’t even finished undressing you and you have already had an orgasm.” Brian rolls his eyes and then says, “Well, get on with the show Sunshine.”

 

 

****

Brian’s POV

 

After a moment of hesitation, Justin does as instructed. He quickly takes off my shoes and socks, tossing them aside just like my shirt. Then Justin unbuckles my belt, and removes my pants and boxers in one swift movement.

 

The next thing I know, he slides back up my body and kisses me. When Justin pulls away, he grabs the small container of ice cream, and gathers some on the spoon.

 

Instead of saying anything, I stretch out on the kitchen floor. Justin surprises me when he lets the ice cream drip off the spoon, and fall on my chest. Closing my eyes, I let him do what he wants with me.

 

Justin’s tongue sneaks out, and he licks the ice cream off my chest. He begins licking a trail down, and every single place that his tongue touches feels like its on fire.

 

When he reaches my cock, Justin slowly begins his assault on it. He licks my shaft from the base to the head, and I shiver. Justin repeats this action this several times. 

Next he swirls his tongue around my cock, and then decides to lick my slit. My eyes roll back in my head, as the sensations I’m feeling wash over me. This is already my second orgasm. 

 

Oh God, Justin is fucking great at giving head. I fight the urge to fuck his face, and let him continue to pleasure me. Justin’s driving me wild, with the things he’s doing to me with his tongue.

 

I have to stop him before I come. “Get naked,” I tell Justin, but he only continues his actions. Knowing he must not have heard me, I say louder, “Justin, get naked.” 

 

Justin stops his assault, and promptly sheds his clothes. Then, before he can start to pleasure me again, I stop him. The grin Justin’s sporting, tells me he’s more than ready for this. 

 

I quickly prepare his hole, getting him ready for me and he moans, loving how everything feels. Then, when I know Justin is ready, I line the head of my cock at his entrance. 

 

I wait a beat, and then shove the head of my cock into his hole, and through the first ring of muscle. I wait another beat, before quickly pushing the rest of the way in. 

 

Christ! Justin’s so fucking tight, and I love it. His walls surround my cock, and I begin to plow in and out of his ass. The moans Justin’s emitting, only serve to spur me on.

 

I pull out and then slam even harder back inside him, turned on by the sounds that he’s making, and the way that he looks. It's more than enough to make any man shoot his load.

 

It’s not long before I feel his walls spasm around me, and I feel myself getting ready to come as well. I feel Justin shake with his release, and then I do too, with my own. 

 

We both collapse on the floor, completely sated, and I can only grin. Grabbing the small container of ice cream that was previously forgotten, I spoon some and feed 

it to him.

 

Scooting next to Justin so that our thighs are touching, I kiss him. I love the taste of ice cream and Justin. Placing some ice cream on my tongue, I kiss Justin again. 

 

I repeat these two actions several times, because I love how the taste of Justin and ice cream, mix so well together. "Your idea of ice cream kisses wasn't such a bad idea after all, Sunshine."

 

Justin laughs and rolls his eyes. Before he can comment, I once again cover his lips with my own. _Damn!_ I can never get enough of the little shit, and I know that he knows it.

 

The End.


End file.
